Mayu Kiyoshi
Mayu Kiyoshi (清まゆ) is one of the main heroines of BFB Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Pie (ミュウパイ). Full Profile *Name: Kiyoshi Mayu. *Age: 15. *Gender: Female. *Birthday: May 2nd. *Zodiac: Taurus. *Mini profile: Jock-curious-energetic. *English dub name: Rochelle Kiyoshi. *English Mew name: Mew Pie. *Relatives: Kiyoshi Hoshi (father), Kiyoshi Sakura (mother), Kiyoshi Kishi (sister). *Favourite food: Pies, Japanese mayo, oranges. *Favourite colour: Blue, yellow, and grey. *Favourite book: Harry Potter books. *Hobbies: Working as a waitress at Café Death PACT, writing, creating characters on the computer. Appearance Mayu Mayu is a tall girl. She is very skinny and likes wearing dresses and skirts. In her regular form, she has short dark blonde hair. She also has dark blue eyes. She usually wears a blue dress with a silver belt, blue boots and matching earrings. Her school uniform is a blue dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a blue dress with matching boots and white knee socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Pie As Mew Pie, her hair becomes blonde and grows longer. Her eyes also change colour to blue. Mew Pie’s hair is styled in a high ponytail, which is held by a silver ribbon. Her outfit is mainly yellow, blue and silver. She wears a Mew outfit which consists of a blue, yellow and silver top which looks like a jacket and a matching skirt. The skirt is in three layers, of which the first layer is yellow, the second layer is blue and the final layer is silver. She also has garters on both her arms, her right shin and on her neck. The garters are all blue and silver. On her neck garter, her Mew Pendant is located. She also wears blue boots with silver trims and blue gloves also with silver trims. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a silver star on her chest. Personality Mayu is a charming and intelligent girl who can be very commanding. A natural leader, Mayu actively takes charge of operations at Café Death PACT. She can be scheming at times, putting on a front to try and manipulate others into doing what she wants them to do. Mayu, however, is not mean at heart. She feels hard-done-by and rejected because there is more work to do at Café Death PACT than there are people to do it. She would love to be free to go off making deliveries with Megumi, but feels the only way she can ever be able to achieve this is by tricking others into doing the work she doesn’t want to do. Abilities Transformation Mayu initiates her transformation by kissing her pendant and shouting out her name. As the transformation begins, she holds her Mew Pendant in her hands, dancing with it while her DNA begins to morph. Mayu then moves her hands into the air and a large sphere of colours appears. She twirls herself upward into the colours and her Mew uniform fades into her body, Animal appendages and all. Mayu’s body remains idle in the air with her arms still lifted and her body gracefully arched until the colours lash out and explode into a rainbow left behind her. The rainbow dissapears as Mayu leaps out of her position and lunges forward with a beautiful smile. The transformation is concluded with a final somersault into the night sky. She then descends upon the ground with a crescent moon and purple rosebushes surrounding her as she strikes her final pose. Weapon and Attack Her weapon is called the Pie Sword (パイ兼) when she uses the attack Ribbon Pie Slash with. The light of Mew Pie’s gloves shines, followed by following her left arm. When it reaches her fingertips, she forms her sword. By using her weapon, she weaves into the blue light, which is followed by a single slam of light. Trivia * Her attack is based on Miracle Circle, Flashy’s attack. Category:Blue Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Minecraft genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Gray Mews Category:Members of Death PACT Mew Mew Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:BFB Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Fairyballetprinc